


long time waiting

by stxrrycxs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x20 fix it fic, Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, First Kiss, Fix-It, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxrrycxs/pseuds/stxrrycxs
Summary: a post-canon 15x20 fix-it fic
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	long time waiting

The rumble of Baby’s engine comes to a stop once Dean pulls up at the roadhouse, he smiles as Sam runs up to Bobby all excited to see him again after not seeing him for so long. The older brother chuckles as he sees Bobby hand him the beer that tastes like piss.

His face falls, though, when he notices a tan color in the corner of his eye. Dean whips his head around and loses the ability to breathe when he sees that stupid signature trench coat he’s missed so much. He laughs again and bears a big bright smile. “No way..!”

He slams the door to the car closed and runs up to Cas, who’s currently talking to what looks like another angel, feeling like he’s walking in air. As soon as he gets to Cas he spins him around and pulls him into a big bear hug. For a second the angel is confused and tries pushing him away until he recognizes the familiar smell of old wood.

“Dean..” Cas says in relief, hugging him back.

“Heya Cas, long time no see,” he sighs in contentment. “I missed you.”

Dean jumps back when he hears a big _fwoosh_ and feels a big gust of wind. Behind Cas are two giant black wings that shine with a rainbow haze in the sun, like gasoline. “Woah..” he says in awe. Cas blushes in embarrassment.

“Sorry, they do that sometimes..”

“I just never got to see em till I was dead, I’m guessing”

“Yeah- wait, why are you dead?” The angel asks, concerned.

“Oh, I uh… well I got distracted during a case and ended up getting kebabbed on a nail..” Dean says, words laced with embarrassment and guilt. “Sorry I couldn’t live out your wish, Cas.. I-I know you wanted me to live a full life, I even tried getting a job and I- I got a dog, his name was Miracle, he’s the cutest thing, but.. yeah.” Cas frowns. “I didn’t want your sacrifice to mean nothin, I really did try, Cas..”

“I know you did, Dean,” His wings lower to the ground. “I just wish you got to live out the life you always dreamed, if I had just gone down there and healed you..”

“This ain’t your fault Cas, don’t worry about it. But, hey, do you know if animals end up in heaven?”

Cas nods, “Of course, there’s animal’s all over heaven,”

Dean’s smile grow’s wider. “Do you think I can see Miracle again? I know I’m not the biggest fan of dog’s, but that little guy really helped me with.. well.. you know.”

Cas smiles sadly and nods. He then turns to the right, where their beloved dog has started running to Dean. The man crouches down and calls out to Miracle to come closer to him. “Hey boy!”

The angel smiles softly at the sight of Dean happily giving the dog belly rubs. The call of Cas’s name makes him turn around, seeing Sam in shaggy clothes.

—

Later that night everyone join’s up in the road house for a drink and to celebrate everyone being together again. Dean and Sam got to see Charlie again, Kevin who Jack finally let into heaven, Ellen, Ash, Jo who asked Dean “You couldn’t haven’t made it a little later?”, along everybody else they’ve lost.

As Kansas plays loudly throughout the place, Dean and Cas sit at the bar drinking whisky to catch up. Dean taps his fingers along the wood as they talk. “So how long have you been back? Like in your time.”

“Uhh.. I think a few days. While time works differently up here, it’s still relatively the same when you’re working on it.”

“Oh, right. Bobby says you did all this? Built my heaven?” Cas nods. “You did good, at least from what I‘ve seen. I’ll make sure to tell you about all the mistakes you made.” He says with a smirk.

The angel smiles back. “I’d appreciate that.” He looks down at Dean’s hands, which are picking at the deep lines in the wood. He’s nervous.

“Were you the one who put my Dad in here?”

“No, that was Chuck. I was planning on moving him back to hell before you got here, but..”

“That’s fine, as long as I don’t have to see him. I don’t know why I acted like i was happy to see him last year, maybe it was Chuck again, I dunno..” the tapping of glass makes Cas sigh.

“Are you-“

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Cas bites his lip and turns away. “You’ve known you were on the clock for over a year and you never told us? Why?”

The angel huffs. “You and your brother.. you had so much on your shoulders, you know with Michael and everything, I didn’t want to make you guys more stressed. Plus, I didn’t think I’d ever get happy enough to be taken anyways.”

Dean frowns. “I still wish you’d told us. I woulda fought tooth and nail to get you outta that deal,”

“That’s exactly why I didn’t tell you, Dean,” he smiles. “I didn’t want to distract you or make you worry.”

Dean raises his hand to Ellen to ask for another drink. “One more, then you gotta meet me outside to talk,” Cas nods. “It’s so loud in here, I can’t hear a damn thing,”

Ellen fill’s both their glasses and sets the bottle in front of them, causing Dean to shake his head. “No it‘s fine Ellen, this is gonna be our last for now,” she eyes him suspiciously but shrugs and takes the bottle back.

“Sum’ changed you while I was gone, huh?”

“Nah I just think I’ve had more than enough to drink over the last few days..” Cas looks at him with sad eyes. Dean notices and clears his throat, downing the whole glass in one painful swig. He hisses at the burn in his throat and shakes his head, which makes Cas ease up a little more and smile again.

After Cas finishes his drink they both walk outside the road house, Dean completely awed at how clear and beautiful the night sky is. “Is it like this every night?”

The angel nods. “I know that on earth you’d only be able to see so many stars out here, but I wanted you to be able to appreciate what i saw eons ago before humanity filled the air with toxins.”

“It’s.. It’s really beautiful, Cas. Thank you.” he leans against the side of his car and turns back to Cas.

“It‘s my pleasure, now what did you want to talk to me about?” the angel stands by Dean’s side.

“Well, first off, I wanna see your wing’s again because they look awesome,”

Cas blushes but nods. Two wings suddenly show from his back, the bright moonlight making the shine on his wing’s more grey than rainbow. Dean admires them with awe. He goes to touch one but Cas flinches, so he puts his hands to himself.

“So, Jack gave you your wings back?”

“Yup, it feels odd after so long of having to travel by foot or vehicle”

“Yea I bet.”

Dean let’s out a breath into the cold air that shows as a cloud in front of him as he kicks dirt. Cas’s wings shiver from the cold.

“Cas… about.. what you said, before the empty took you…”

The angel stiffens. He knows what Dean is about to say, and he doesn’t want to hear it. He doesn’t want his biggest fears to become true.

“I-“ he sighs and grabs Cas’s shoulders and looks him in the eyes. It’s dark, but the moonlight gives him a good calming glow. “I feel.. the same way…” Cas’s eyes go wide. While he doesn’t need to breathe, he stops breathing. “I never.. realized I could feel this way. I realize now that I had a lot of signs that I liked men but.. you’re the first guy I really had interest in and.. when you said you loved me it.. I don’t know, it opened my eyes I guess? I realized that I really couldn’t handle being in a world where I couldn’t see you again and it.. destroyed me, Cas. So.. I feel the same way,” Dean smiles at Cas. “I love you too.”

Cas feels himself falter. His wings fall to the ground as he stands there staring at Dean in shock. “Really..?”

“Y-Yeah.. sorry I’m not really good at this stuff..”

Cas cups Dean‘s face in his hands. “No, no, you’re fine I just.. I was expecting a rejection..”

Dean’s filled with surprise, not just because Cas was holding his face in his hands all romantic-style, but also because Cas thought that he didn’t feel the same way, that he thought Dean was gonna tell him he sees him  
like a brother. He brings one of his hands to the angel’s, holding it softly as his rests on his face.

“You thought I was gonna reject you?” he asks softly.

Castiel looks to the ground softly. “Well, yeah, you didn’t look like you felt the same way when I told you,”

Dean smiles softly. “Well I do.”

Dean brings his hands to Cas’s neck and pulls them closer, pausing for a moment to feel Cas’s warm breath on his cold lip’s before finally bringing them together. It’s a soft long-deserved kiss that they’ve both unknowingly wanted and needed for so long. He softens at the feeling of Cas rubbing his thumb across Dean’s neck softly, a smile creeping on both of their faces.

They both pull away to rest their foreheads together, not being able to help their big smiles. Dean chuckles softly. “I can’t believe we’ve had all these years to do that only to do it once I’ve died.”

“At least we don’t have to worry about the other dying anymore,”

“Well you don’t, you can still get hurt..” Dean says sadly.

Cas frowns. “I don’t plan on doing any more fighting, Dean, don’t worry. The only work I’ll be doing is fixing heaven. There’s a lot of souls here in heaven who’s heavens need to be changed so they’re like this, it’s going to take a little while.” Dean grows less tense at those words. “I’ll come back every time though, I’ll only be gone a few hours for you. It’ll be more painful for me, lasting a few days on average.”

Dean sighs in relief and nuzzles into Cas’s hand, eyes fluttering closed. “I really missed you, Cas…”

The angel smiles and kisses Dean’s forehead softly, making the human blush and smile as well. “I missed you too, Dean.”


End file.
